Mass Effect:This Is War
by rebelsavant
Summary: 15 Years after losing Shepard again, Garrus holds on to the one precious thing in his life. His daughter. Dark forces behind a neutral alien council show their true intent and take away his precious gift. Now allied with a mysterious young boy, Garrus sets himself on a new mission. To find his daughter and stop the evil Nomorin and her council, for good.:M rating. AU. Third story.
1. Origin

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_Hi to all again. I've been writing my last story for a bit. Well, this is it! I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and Thanks to all who have just read and viewed.  
_

_Help me if you can_  
_ It's just that this is _  
_ Not the way I'm wired",_

_The Outsider, A Perfect Circle._

* * *

Origin.

"My name is Lexx and I'm the result of the reaper hybrid, Legacy. No one knows I exist, even the self righteous Shepard. All I know is the Cull have taken over the galaxy and she has failed us all where my father would've saved us."

Lexx watches the hover cars outside the window. He looks back into his terminal.

"Or would he? Was he that different from every other insane tyrant in the galaxy? Was Shepard?...Where the hell is she anyways?"

He turned off his terminal. Lexx got up from his chair and walked to the small corner of a bathroom. The stations apartments in the Akina district were always rusted.

Looking into a mirror in the decrepit apartment on Omega, Lexx recalls the story his mother told him before she died.

Years before, Legacy and Shepard were one. When the time came for Legacy to break free, Shepard resisted, trying to keep him prisoner in her mind. Legacy broke free despite the barrier of pain that met him. He used and manipulated the Cull's resources to supply his growing army. That army that would end the Cull's taint and chaos in the outer zone. Shepard had severed any chance Legacy had, so he decided to create a way to survive. In his unborn. Lexx often felt the pride his mother emulated on him for being the prodigy of the galaxies last anti-hero.

Now,..now he just feels disgust. He should know better. Legacy was just another power-hungry maniac. Shepard is just another fallen hero. Both were broken and died broken. Lexx wants none of that. When he witnessed his mother's tragic demise, he swore then and there to avenge her but...there's no point.

_"I want out."_

Lexx rubbed the dark hair back to reveal his pale forehead. He had Delia's eyes , lavender with a small black rim. His pupils light grey. She always told him he was shorter than Legacy. It didn't matter.

On the vid screen he heard about some Primarch's daughter being kidnapped by the Cull.

He scoffed. " Another rich betty getting into trouble and this time daddy couldn't help."

They showed a picture of her. Lexx dropped his cup. He turned around to the screen. She had green eyes with auburn hair. Her skin a peach color. The most prominent feature were the small plated eyebrows. Plates like a turian.

How? As far as anyone knew turians and humans cannot procreate! Yet, there she was. The hybrid just like him. Maybe her kidnapping wasn't so miniscule now. He needed to look into it.

* * *

"I told you NOT to show her picture!"

Garrus wanted to tear this guy apart. He could. He knew he could but he wouldn't. Solanna glared at the both of them.

"I'm sorry Primarch, Sir, but in the event of a galactic kidnapping.."

The nervous reporter stammered so hard he was barely audible. Garrus held on to his desk, bracing for his body to snap into cat-like action and finish this jerk off. Solanna walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" My brother, the Primarch, would like you to leave now. Thank you for all your support."

Solanna watched the reporter leave. Garrus let out a breath and nearly faltered in his stance from exhaustion.

"You need sleep!"

Solanna hovered over him and tried to make sure he didn't fall.

"No! I need to find her!"

Garrus stumbled and sat in a chair. He needed to rest but _Spirits_ they have her. She could be in pain, he knows she's scared to death. If anything happens?

"No , don't think about it. Rest."

Solanna helped him up and led him to his bedroom. She made him lay down and turned off the lights.

" Sleep. I'll take care of everything."

Garrus closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He free fell in a dark sky. It almost jerked him awake but he held on to the sleep. When he finally stopped falling a small voice led him to look behind. It was a translucent boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled and an ominous red light blinded him. Garrus woke sweating and gasping for air. It was four in the morning.

He slept enough.

* * *

Esmé was put on a _"platform"_ of some kind. Normorin along with hunter guards surrounded her. It lifted off the ground and attached to a long tunnel made of holo barriers. The tunnel had blue energy powering it. As the platform raised again and set into a lock, they were transported steadily on the path.

Esmé watched out the tunnel as they went by various sleek metal structures for buildings. Below her, which was probably several stories, a black mist rested on the lower buildings. It seemed to be a class system with the more privileged higher above the pollution.

"Surprised to see that our world is not unlike your own. Or your citadel?"

Normonin held her hands together in clear satisfaction and victory. After all these years she had gotten the prize.

"I have never seen something like this before?"

Esmé pointed to the tunnel and the platform.

"Child, I can show you many wonders in this universe."

Esmé wished she kept her mouth shut. A large city came into view. The sky above was getting lighter. Metallic blues and purples with a touch of yellow. Silver colored buildings, tall and sleek, reached up high to the heavens. Esmé was in awe by this.

_ "It must have taken a great civilization to build this?", she thought._

* * *

Further away on a rooftop, purple eyes watched the platform race by. They blinked and the ocular enhanced scope zoomed in on the girl. On a building rooftop, the figure stood straight and jumped off. Esmé had an eerie feeling of being here before but the memories of her earlier childhood was hazy.

"Soon we will reach the Council of the Fallen. They have been looking forward to meeting you."

Nomorin made Esme's skin crawl. This strange woman had an evil agenda and she was pretty sure it involved her.

* * *

Lexx teetered in front of the door. If he did this right he could make the Primarch an offer he could not refuse. If he screwed up then he would be dead.

"No time like the present."

He breathed in, then out. His heightened awareness gave him an edge in any battle.

Garrus stared at the message. It told him he could get his daughter back. He only need to listen to the door.

"Cryptic bull."

He slammed the data pad on the desk.

"Visitor at door."

His VI blared in the room. Garrus picked up his pistol. Time to answer.

* * *

Lexx left the front door and hacked in the next door apartment. Nobody was home so it wasn't bad. He didn't take anything either. The window overlooking the skyways of the presidium would be his best choice of infiltration. He opened it and stepped on the ledge. Maybe he shouldn't have worn his favorite jacket. It was long and heavy, not to mention black. He looked cool in black.

While he was inching along he kept his thoughts on pleasant things. That girls picture came in to mind. Her hair did look beautiful, even with the plates she looked exotic, hot. He had to shake his head. Thoughts like those can get you killed, by the_ father_ and the fact of falling to your death. Lexx hung on the wall next to the window of the Primarchs room. He eased it open and jumped in.

* * *

Garrus looked down both hallways. No one was there. It could've been a prank. He walked back into his apartment and closed the door. So much for excitement. Until he heard the thump. He raised his pistol and turned off the lights. Garrus hid behind the door frame to his kitchen. Anytime now the perp would show his ugly face. Anytime.

* * *

Lexx brought out his combat knife. Close quarter combat was his skill. Delia made sure to have him trained in any combat situation. He felt pretty confident. Lexx took cover beside a couch and peaked over.

Clear.

He sneaked around a wall divider and found himself looking out over the living room. He had it all worked out, till he heard the click of a safety behind him.

* * *

"Don't move."

Garrus held the pistol to the mans head.

"Who are you? Cull operative or assassin?"

Lexx laughed.

"Damn, I'm not that good."

Garrus cocked his head.

"LIGHTS!"

Lexx turned around slowly. Garrus eyes widened at the boy. For he was a boy, probably no older than Esmé and...and..

"You look like someone?"

Garrus held the pistol firm but studied the kid.

"Ok, now you're getting creepy old man."

Lexx put his hands down and crossed them.

"You want to find your daughter or what?!"

Garrus dropped the gun to his side and used his free hand to grab the boy by his collar and bring him closer.

"What do you know?"

* * *

_The mind wondered. Clearly, translucently through a tunnel of light. Or was it lights? Voices echoed off the programed frame. Her voice was silent. There was a ship, a big ship. She could see letters. N...man...DY! No. Not it. Faces, thousands of faces. All saying why, crying out in pain. Purgatory. No hope, no hope._

* * *

Garrus held the pistol to Lexx. Outside, the constant noise of the busy presidium filled the silence between them.

"I've been to the outer zone many times before. I know my way around it. I might also know where they took your daughter."

Lexx crossed his arms.

"Or you could just shoot me and find your own way."

Garrus smirked,"Good idea."

Lexx's eyes widened. Garrus let his pistol down. He walked over to his terminal and typed a few words.

"Now where is this "way" to the outer zone?"

Lexx unfolded his arms.

"I can use the dark relay. Lots of freights go through everyday. If we disguise ourselves, we can board one and use it. Once we're in, I can borrow a shuttle and take you the to council. Or anywhere else you think she would be."

Garrus listened.

"The blonde one. She's the one that attacked the Majestic and took her."

Lexx thought about the Primarch's description.

"Was she tall with a otherworldly pale skin. Wicked smile?"

Garrus nodded to him.

"Then we have a problem."

Garrus couldn't beleive this!

"What do you mean a "problem"!?"

Lexx walked to the window and looked out.

"She's also looking for me but your daughter was apparently number one on her to-do list. She had my mother killed as an example. To make me submit because there was no way I could escape them. The ambassador was wrong."

Lexx glared out the window lost in memories.

Garrus stepped next to him.

"If she's as homicidal and crazy as you suspect, then we need to hurry."

Lexx nodded.

" Your right. We need the manifest for the ship going through the dark relay."

Garrus twitched his mandible. " Leave that to me."

The small quarian vessel, Vas Konja. Lexx rolled his eyes. The flight would be rough but swift. Time was running out.


	2. The Outsider

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_I know your probably thinking,"Why Lexx, seriously? Why?". Welllllllllll...I uh...hey look! It's story time!  
_

_Also big shout out to Game of Thrones fans, me included. Win or Die people..win or die. ENJOY!_

_Disconnect and self destruct one _  
_ Bullet at a time_  
_ What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die_

_The Outsider, A Perfect Circle._

* * *

The Outsider.

They emerged from the dark relay.

"We're here."

Lexx reminded Garrus.

In the shuttle they took, Garrus could see out the view screen the world known as Paradox. What a name.

"So, this is where the council of the fallen is?"

Garrus pointed out. Lexx turned to him.

"Oh yeah. It gets better. They have an arena and I'm not talking about the one on the citadel where you can't really get hurt. In this game, you win or you die."

They landed in the docking bay of an old port. Mostly abandoned but still intact. The heavy red sky cast a orange sheen to the old buildings.

"Out here no one looks, makes rounds or anything. I used to live here with my mother."

Lexx looked around remembering that time long past when they agreed in order to stay safe, they would hide under the council's eye. Garrus watched him. He did look so familiar. Black hair.

"We need weapons."

Garrus only brought his widow and a few stims. It was all they could smuggle without being detected.

If Garrus used his secret connections to bring more, than no doubt someone would let the word slip. A Primarch going on a secret mission was just not heard of. Or tolerated.

"I can get the weapons but we need a cover first."

Lexx walked to a hidden cache in a wall. He pulled old cloth off the corners of the jutting table.

"I can blend in easily. Your species have never been here before. You'll stick out. Do you remember the Mech armor Shepard wore?"

Lexx smiled and handed Garrus a large black wrist-lit. It had an eerie shine to it.

"I thought only Shepard and the hunters could wear these. Those with heavy implants and bio-synthetics?"

Garrus held it in his hand. Lexx nodded no.

"Anyone can wear it, you just need training in it. It's really advanced. Try it on for a while. Walk in it."

Garrus pondered for a bit. Lexx made some mystery comm calls. Garrus twitched his mandibles.

_"What the hell!", he thought._

He took his armor off and shoved it under a metal stairwell. They stayed in a large rustic building. The metal creaked with every step. Down to his under-suite, he put the Mech on. Garrus felt tiny pinpricks in the soft flesh of his exposed wrist.

"I'm not sure it can work. My body is made of plate..."

It spread over him just like Shepard's. He could feel a new awareness around him. His face was covered in seconds. The new armor gave him a slender build with slight bulky arms. Garrus could see through the walls. He could hear distant machines and ships.

"Oh,...I like this." He smiled.

Lexx walked out.

"Whoa! Didn't expect you to look more different from before. Well damn. Maybe they'll think you're a new model. Would be hilarious if they try to recruit you!"

Lexx smirked.

Garrus followed him to a shuttle. It was time to save Esmé.

* * *

Esmé stood still for to long. Her knees were getting weak. She was cold and tired.

"We're going to make a little side trip."

Nomorin smiled at her.

"Where?", Esmé clung to her jacket.

"The Arena. I have someone who would be dying to meet you."

Esmé felt a cold chill up her back. What did she mean? Nomorin motioned for a panel to appear. She pressed a few icons and they swung a hard right.

They went past the beautiful silver buildings,further into a darker part of the city. Above, Esmé could see the clouds disappear behind a grey veil of smoke.

"Don't worry. We have pollutant sensors that keep the radiation from harming us."

Nomorin laughed,"Then again from your special genes, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

She was talking about her turian father. Esmé understood.

It took thirty more minutes before they reached the large facility. It wasn't a building like Esmé ever saw before. It had a huge opening in the middle, like a stadium. It had black panel walls with a deep blue sheen. The Arena was oval in shape. A walkway descended before them.

"Come along dear."

Nomorin waved her hand forward. Esmé walked out and across to a large door. It was maybe the size of a vault door. When it opened, loud cheering poured through like a rhythmic chant. Nomorin smiled wickedly.

Esmé was hurried along to a big open room. Large sofas and chairs were in it. It overlooked the stadium grounds which were covered in bunkers, barricades and murky jungle. Esmé looked around and counted fourteen sections of seating as the stadium itself. More than hundreds nearing the thousands of cheering fans filled the levels.

In an instant the battle display vanished and a plain dirt ground was left. Esmé gasped. What had she got herself into? Her father would be so angry and worried. Her mother..., yes she still had the hologram. It would be the only piece of her she has left.

"Now!", Nomorin grinned in excitement.

"You will see a grand thing. Esmé, look at me."

Nomorin raised Esmé's chin to face her. Esmé had watery eyes but never shed a tear. She made her heart hard and tried to be brave.

"Oh, you are so much like her. She too put on a brave face, before I melted her brain."

Esme's face turned into a look of horror. She pulled away but Nomorin was too strong.

"You're a monster!"

Nomorin looked astonished.

"I am not a monster!", she laughed out loud.

"No! She is!"

Nomorin pointed out to the field below. Cheering and applause filled the air. A platform loaded onto the field and there were four standing bodies, as if in stasis.

"The game begins.", Nomorin says silently.

* * *

Garrus watched the silver buildings move back behind them as the shuttle flew were something to see. He wondered if Esmé saw them.

"Ok, there's something big going down at the Arena. We need to go there first."

Garrus's heart pounded.

"Is it Esmé?!"

Lexx glanced at him.

"Maybe. If so, then we need to hurry. There are things in this galaxy that are far more dangerous than you and I!"

They landed at the Arena. Lexx knew a secret way in. Bloody bastard knows a little too much. A little to helpful. Garrus had to put that type of caution behind him. If he was to save his daughter, then he needed to trust the boy. For now.

"In here."

Lexx opened a panel wall that led to a door. He went through it. It was a hologram.

"Makes sense." Garrus said.

Garrus felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw the huge stadium. They were on the lower levels.

"LOOK!" Lexx pointed to the high levels.

It was her and.._"ESME!"_

Garrus almost yelled so loud he got noticed. For a few minutes.

The inhabitants were more interested in the pending fight.

"Ok, so now all we need to do...", Lexx looked straight out into the field.

Garrus became inpatient.

"What..WHAT!"

He stood next to Lexx.

"She's still alive?"

Garrus glanced over to the field to see a very familiar person.

_"Shepard?", he whispered._

* * *

A large ship with holo signs overhead the arena displayed the players. The announcer blared over the comms.

**"Welcome to a special event! We have with us tonight the ambassador, Nomorin Jokunda!"**

Nomorin bowed to cheers and applause.

**_"And now we begin the games with a favorite team. Old but golden._ The _REAPERS!_"**

The crowd of various alien species unheard off or seen before jeered, shouted and stamped with thunderous approval. Esmé shuddered at this. She wanted to go home. She missed her dad.

Why? Why did she think Nomorin would ever be true to her word?

** "Set the stage!"**

Bunkers, strategic cover from fallen buildings and ground appeared. The theme became dark.

**"Release the prisoners!"**

Frightened aliens poured out of panels from the sides and underneath Esmé and Nomorin. They had poor armor and little weapons. Some knew where to hide, others ran around in a panic. Nomorin laughed at this insane sickness.

Esmé wanted her dead.

A loud shrill was heard and the bodies on the platform came to life. They proceeded in military fashion to kill the prisoners for points. The highest points were going to one combatant, her mother.

**_"Ten thousand points to_ "THE SHEPARD!"**

Mass cheering. Esmé felt sick.

Nomorin leaned in close to her ear,"Your mother is a mindless murder now. I have the most splendid plans for you." Esmé began to cry.

* * *

Garrus wanted to stop this. _It's not her, it can't be!_

"Always a killer I say. Military to the core."

Lexx shook his head.

"You ready to go now?"

Garrus grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"You'll tell me what the hell is going on here? Or so help my Spirits, I will snap your head off like a twig!"

Garrus held firm. Lexx choked and held his hands up in surrender.

"ALRIGHT!", he choked.

He fell down but quickly regained his posture.

"They probably shelled her."

Garrus looked at him quizzically.

Lexx sighed.

" I mean they literally destroyed her body and put her _"self"_, into a new one. Android."

Garrus paced,"That's impossible! She was implanted with reaper tech!"

Lexx rubbed his neck.

"Well than, they probably helped it along and completed it. For all we know she is incapable of independent thought. They have hives, collectives, huge caches of conscious thought just for that purpose. Her mind is lost in there and out there,_** in that field,**_ is the empty shell. She's a ghost now."

Garrus didn't like what he heard but he knew it might be true. His daughter was the priority anyhow. Not Shepard. Not yet!

" Ok. I get it. How do we save my daughter?"

Lexx looked up and down then patted a panel wall.

"We make an explosive entrance."


End file.
